


Anything You Want

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, John Winchester AU, John Winchester NSFW, John Winchester SMUT, NSFW, Professor!John, Professor!John AU, Professor!John NSFW, Professor!John SMUT, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural NSFW, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your birthday and John gives you exactly what you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want

It wasn’t like you to sleep in. You were always up before your alarm, showered, and drinking a cup of coffee before the sun rose. Lately, Bisou would rest her head on your lap, looking at you with big brown eyes as you munched on toast, trying not to wag her tail in anticipation. So when the warmth of the sun pulled you from your slumber, you were groggy and confused, rubbing the sleep from your eyes with a long yawn. After running a brush through your hair and quickly brushing your teeth, you pulled on a shirt of John’s that barely covered your ass and stumbled into the living room.

Bisou was circling your legs, growling happily when you stooped down to scratch behind her ears. John looked over the top of the newspaper, black-framed glasses perched on his nose, “Mornin’ beautiful.”

You squinted in the bright light as you approached the table, “Mornin’.”

“Sleep good?” He folded the paper and grabbed your hand when you stood next to him.

“Mmmmm hmmm. You let me sleep in.”

“Course I did. You were tired,” smirking, John pulled you into his lap.

You draped an arm around his shoulder and drug your fingers through his hair, “Maybe if I didn’t have such a hard ass for a boss, I wouldn’t sleep the day away.”

He slapped your ass and looked at you sternly, “A hard ass, huh? What kind of hard ass would let you sleep in on your birthday?”

Ugh. You had almost forgotten about it. If there was one day you hated celebrating, it was this one. You rolled your eyes, “Johhhhhhn.”

A chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Y/N,” he drug out the last syllable just as you had, “what’s wrong with celebrating your birthday.”

“It’s just not really worth celebrating.”

He arched a thick brow and pulled off his glasses, setting them on the table, “Excuse me?”

You swallowed hard when heat sparked in your belly, “You’re telling me that you like to celebrate getting older?”

“Don’t try and change the subject. Today is about you, not me, doll.” John reached out and tugged gently on your earlobe, smirking when you bit your bottom lip.

“Well, since it’s my birthday, where’s my present?” You wiggled your eyebrows and hips. Your stomach dropped heavily at the evidence of his arousal pressing into your thigh.

John leaned back into your hand that was cradling the back of his head. Gripping your hips, he repositioned you so that you were straddling his thick thighs. You opened your mouth to give some sort of half-hearted protest, but his cock twitched beneath the thin cotton pants.

“Which do you want to open first?”

Blinking heavily, you ground down on him, your slick soaking through your panties and into his pants, “Today is all about me?”

Long fingered hands grabbed your ass, slipping beneath the black panties, “All about you, baby girl.”

Burying your nose in his beard, you dropped sloppy kisses to his neck, nipping at the pulse point, “And I can do anything?”

His throat vibrated against your mouth as he groaned low and heavy, twitching even harder against your pussy, “Fuck… anything you want.”

“Good.” You kissed him them, tugging on his bottom lip before driving your tongue into his mouth, battling his for dominance, parting only to discard the few items of clothing.

His cock was hot and heavy in your palm as you fisted him, sweeping your thumb over his weeping tip. John’s hips shot up and he grunted, widening the stance of his feet on the floor. Chocolate eyes flashed as his pupils blew. Holding his gaze, you drug the wide head of his cock through your dripping folds, cursing and moaning obscenely as it pressed into your clit. Your head fell back and John took the opportunity to take a breast in his mouth. He nipped and licked, twirling his tongue around the erect nipple before scraping his teeth over it, sending jolts of pain and pleasure straight to your pussy. His salt and pepper beard burned a trail in the valley between your breasts as he turned his attention to the other, nipping a little harder at the one spot he knew would make you shudder.

Rutting against the thick length of his cock, you rolled your hips as his mouth worked against your skin. By the time you realized you had driven yourself into a frenzy, your hand and his cock were covered in your slick. You placed him at your entrance, “I want you to fuck me and then cum in my mouth.”

John growled and thrust his hips up, anchoring your body to his with the help of his hands on your hips. Your breasts bounced as he pistoned his hips, sending a wet slap of skin through the room. The pair of you made noises, shouting words of encouragement that made John fuck you faster and harder as you reached down and squeezed your clit.

The orgasm hit you like a freight train; your legs shook and your back arched, your vision went black and static burst in your ears. With your eyes rolling back, John grabbed your throat and applied pressure, not too much, just enough to make your orgasm more intense; curling your toes and drawing blood with your nails as they dug into his shoulders..

You were still flying high when John ripped you from his lap. Landing on your knees, you wrapped your lips around his swollen cock, sucking on the tip as he furiously stroked himself. Thick streams of cum hit the back of your tongue and with two fingers buried to the third knuckle in your pussy, you came again, swallowing John’s bittersweet cum. The opaque liquid dripped from the corners of your mouth as he pulled out with a hiss, your teeth grazing against the over stimulated head.

John stood on slightly shaking legs and helped you off the floor. With flushed cheeks, he returned the smile you gave, “What?”

Threading your fingers through his hair, you pushed up to your toes and whispered against his lips, “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
